The Lopez Agenda
by The Temple Paisley
Summary: Part two of How I Joined Jump Street. It is two years later and Izzi Santana is working at Jump Street. They have gotten a case where Izzi will have to be undercover with Alejandro Lopez once more. Will she and the other Jump Street officer survive?


**The Lopez Agenda**

**Chapter 1**

**Two Years Later**

Izzi had been working with Jump Street for the past year and a half. She was happy being there and enjoyed most of the cases she worked on. She was secretly happy that her partner was Dennis Booker. She was in a better place and most of was because of all of his help.

Izzi sat at her desk catching up on paperwork. She had reached over to take a sheet from out of Dennis' hand and traded it for the one sitting on her desk. She instructed him to sign it as the paper she took from him she placed into the typewriter and continued to complete the paperwork. Captain Adam Fuller came out of his office looked around before calling his officers to his office.

"Hanson, Penhall, Ioki, Hoffs, Santana, Booker. My office now!"

They all got up and headed to his office. Izzi took her usual seat in front of her Uncle Adam's office next in Judy in front of his desk.

"I have an assignment for all of you. There has been a string of overdoses leading back to a big time drug dealer."

Captain passes the folder across his desk to me. I take it from him and start to read the file.

"HQ thinks that the overdoses as well as a number of arrests to teen mules have been linked to Alejandro Lopez."

Izzi tried to keep the gasp to herself. She looked at the folder again and looked up at Fuller trying to keep the panic from her eyes.

"They want you to go under cover and take him down. Izzi I want you to take point on this seeing that you've been undercover around Lopez before."

Dennis came over and placed a hand on her shoulder in support. Izzi passes the folder to Judy and Fuller started handing out other folders.

"These are your covers. Study them you'll be going under in two days. Everyone will be meeting with Izzi to go over everything."

Izzi's mind wanders as the Captain continues to talk. She didn't want to be on a case with him again.

"….Izzi as you know you'll be going under as Izzi Santos. Santana you want to give a run down on Alejandro Lopez."

"Lopez has been running drugs for years along with a very large prostitution ring. We haven't been able to touch him. Whoever he is working for has him pretty well protected. Lopez didn't get to where he is without some kind of help. The main thing you all need to know about Lopez that he is dangerous. He's ruthless and brutal."

With a nod Fuller continued as he answered questions from the other officers. Izzi pushed aside the feelings of anger she felt about going back under with that animal and started planning in her head for the case. Fuller then dismissed everyone telling Santana to stay behind.

"Izzi. I need to know how you feel about going under cover after two years."

"I got to get my ink put back on." Izzi said.

She looked at him not realizing that he just asked a question.

"I'm fine with it. I'm the only officer with first hand knowledge of Lopez. In fact I'm the only officer alive with knowledge of him."

It wasn't long after Izzi saw Cooper he was killed in the hospital. Anderson never recovered from his injuries. So she was the only one.

"I know how he operates and I have something that I didn't have last time."

"What's that?" He asks.

"Good back up. I know that HQ wants us to go in because of the overdoses but this case would have gone to Narcotics can I ask why us?"

"The Mayor's daughter was arrested as a drug mule. The Mayor wants Lopez taken down. He personally asked for you and the case was sent my way." Fuller says.

Izzi nods her head slowly.

"Huh." She says.

"Izzi you can opt out of this at any time. You don't have to go undercover."

"I don't have to but I am. He needs to be taken down Captain. And if that's what the Mayor wants then I'll do it. Can I take the others to meet Serge Ricktor? He may be able to give us some pointers while putting my ink back on."

"Sure. He called and said to give you this." Fuller said as he pushed a wooden box across the desk. Izzi opened it up she saw the large hunting knife. Izzi raised an eyebrow at her Captain.

"You're approving me to carry this?" She asked.

"Yeah after hearing that Izzi Santos doesn't leave home without it.

And how you used it to save his life I had to make sure you had it."

A small smile crossed her lips. She finished up the list she was making and handed it to Fuller.

"This is a list of supplies I need." She says.

Fuller looks it over. Impressed that she was planning what she needed.

"I'll make sure you'll have it by morning." He tells her.

"Thanks. I'm going to need to send Doug and Tom a day ahead to set up surveillance if that's ok.

"Sure."

"Are we done?" She asks.

"Yes. Izzi I want you to know you are in change. If for any reason you don't feel that they are safe you can pull them out."

"I know Captain. Thank you."

She walked out of his office and back to her desk where Dennis was waiting.

"Can I talk to you?" Dennis asked.

"Sure D.B. what's up?"

"Are you going to be alright with this case?" He asked concerned.

"Being undercover with Lopez. After….."

She stopped him before he could finish.

"I've already discuss this with the Captain. And I don't wish to talk about this now. We'll talk later right now we are going on a field trip."

"A what? Where?"

"A field trip to see and old friend. I have to get some tattoos put back on."

"You had tattoos?"

"Not real ones. I think you all might need some too. D.B. how's your Spanish?"

"Hmmm ok I guess. I know enough to hold a conversation with you. Why?"

"You're going to need it."

Izzi turns to Hanson.

"Tom how's your Spanish?" She asked walking over to his desk.

"I know enough. Why?"

Izzi thought for a moment.

"Who are you going under as?"

He looks at his file.

"El Fantasma." He tells her.

"Oh the Ghost good. That's excellent."

"Why is that excellent?" Tom asks.

"You'll see."

Judy looked up.

"I know that look. Izzi's in planning mode." Judy says with a smile on her face.

"Ok everyone get your stuff. I want to show you all something."

**Chapter 2**

Sergeant Maxwell Ricktor office was located at Headquarters. Izzi had explained on the way up why they were here. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." The deep voice said back.

Izzi opened the door.

"Serge?"

The older man looked up.

"Santana! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I came early. I wanted to give you enough time to put my ink back on."

She walked in and the others followed her.

"I want you to meet everyone that will be working the case. Harry Ioki, Judy Hoffs, Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson, Dennis Booker meet Sergeant Maxwell Ricktor."

Everyone greeted the Sergeant.

"So this is the famous Jump Street crew I've heard so much about. Pleased to meet you all. Santana I pulled the book of the photos of your tattoos. You want to add to it?"

"Yeah."

"You have ideas or you want me to do it free hand?"

"I have ideas."

"You all want ink too? I have time to do you all. My staff is in the other room"

Everyone agreed.

"So tell me about your covers."

**Flashback**

"_So tell me about your cover Santana?" Ricktor asks._

"_Well my cover is Izzi Santos." Izzi answers._

"_Well what's she like?" He asks._

"_She's like me I guess." Izzi says._

"_I know this is your first assignment and all but No she isn't anything like you. Think about it Izzi Santos isn't like you. She's a drug dealer. She's bad ass brutal. She kicks butt now and asks questions later." Ricktor tells her._

"_Ok."_

"_So now that you understand and read the file give me her back story."_

"_Izzi Santos is a small time drug dealer. She knows the game inside and out. She's been taught well. She's been arrested a total of 17 times but never served any time."_

"_Good why?"_

"_You pulled some strings."_

"_So who am I to you?"_

"_You're my father Jorge Santos but everyone calls you Fuego Santos because your anger is like fire. I'm working under you but I want my own business. I've learned a lot from you. I'm deadly like you. I want people to answer to me, fear me like you."_

"_Good. Good. Who do we work for?"_

"_El Fantasma." _

"_Why do we call him that?"_

"_No one's ever seen him. We think he's a young man."_

"_Good. Now it's time to work on your fighting."_

"_Fighting? I can fight."_

"_Not that stuff you learned at the Academy. You going to be around Alejandro Lopez he's the baddest of the bad. He's going to want to test you. And you have to learn how to fight like a man."_

"_But I'm a girl he's not going to fight me is he?"_

"_Yes he is Lopez has major dominance issues. And since he's never seen you before so he's going to try and hurt you. I've seen him do it before with others so I want you to be prepared. I want you to remember three rules when you are around Alejandro Lopez."_

"_Ok what's that?"_

"_1-Never go anywhere alone with him. You are to stay with me or any of the other undercovers. They know this rule too. 2-Never turn your back on him. 3-Always have your gun with you at all times. Santana never, never forget these rules the minute you do bad things will happen. You go that?"_

"_Yeah I think I do."_

"_Good."_

Ricktor turns to Hanson.

"Hanson right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about your cover."

"Ok. I'm El Fantasma. I'm a high end supplier. There is some mystery around who I am. Izzi works for me she's a dealer. She's been dealing while she's been in jail. She made Judy her partner. She hooked me up with Harry who's into money laundering."

"Harry, how did you meet Judy here?"

"Well, I met her when we were getting arrested. She gave me Izzi's name and we started doing business together. Izzi later made me her money man as well as her go to guy if she needs anything like weapons."

"Yep if Harry can't get it we don't need it." Izzi says everyone laughs.

"I like that." Harry says.

"Thanks." Izzi said.

"Ok you Doug who are you?"

"I'm just the muscle. I'm El Fantasma's brother. Hey Izzi, why don't I have a cool nick name?"

"Fuller didn't give you one. You want one?"

"Yeah."

"Ok um….how about we call you Tiburón."

"Tiburón. Cool I like it. (beat) What's it mean?"

"It means shark in Spanish which is also what you do on the side are you happy?" Izzi asks.

"Yes." Doug answers.

"Judy you're up next." Ricktor says.

"I'm Izzi's partner. I met her a few times in jail. And I even saved her life. She repaid the favor by making me her partner. I've known Harry for years when I heard Izzi needed someone to care of her money I suggested Harry."

"Dennis?"

"I'm what you call an Enforcer. But that's just one of my jobs. I used to work for El Fantasma as drug mule. He then sent me to work for Izzi while she was in jail. I got the drugs in and Izzi sold them and I past along the money and information for El Fantasma from Izzi. She was doing such a good job El Fantasma gave me to her for conjugal visits." He says smirking.

"Dennis!" Judy says.

"Needless to say Dennis is my boyfriend. But the main reason that El Fantasma lets me have Dennis is that we are getting out of jail soon, Judy and me today as a matter of fact. El Fantasma thinks I need a bodyguard." Izzi says.

"Ok why?" Ricktor asks.

"Apparently Fuego Santos is dead."

"Who?" Tom asks.

"My father. A big time drug dealer."

She points to Ricktor.

"Him."

"I'm officially retired. Izzi you seem to have this all under control."

12


End file.
